A Small Meeting
by Jackie Ruby
Summary: Heroes on a roof looking at stars. (One Shot)


**A Simple Meeting [Ryuusei No Rockman x Kamen Rider Ghost]**

Subaru Hoshikawa, also known as Ryuusei No Rockman, has saved the world three times. Once from Andromeda, once from Ra Mu, and once from Apollo Flame. As of now, he's in the process of saving it once more, as the Noise filled Meteor G approaches Earth.

For the time being, he is atop his school's roof, looking upon the stars. His eyes wander down to his pendant for a moment, remembering his father. His father had disappeared three and a half years ago. He stared at the pendant for a moment, before a bright light caught his attention. He looked up at the stars, but didn't see the light.

He looked towards the door that held the exit, well normal exit, to the roof. There, he saw a young man with a strange outfit, with the main focus being his colorful jacket, and his orange-ish hair. He was Takeru Tenkuuji, also known by some as Kamen Rider Ghost. Takeru walked up to Subaru and sat next to him, giving the boy a small smile. Subaru smiled back, before going back to the stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Takeru asked, looking at the young hero. Subaru looked back at Takeru, giving a small nod. "Space is my dream, since it's been in my family for a long time. I love space, and I know that if I go there, I'll be able to find him. My dad."

Takeru looks at Subaru with a sad expression on his face. He feels the pain of not having a father in his life, after eight years no less. He looks at Subaru still, the boy looking at the stars with great wonder. "Space, is not just mine, but everyone's dream. And with it, we can do wondrous things!"

Subaru started shining gold as Takeru pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket, it shining gold too. 'Is this boy resonating with Galileo?' He thought to himself. Subaru didn't notice the glow as he continued to look at the stars. Takeru got up and walked behind the door, returning a few moments later, with a deep red colored object in his hand.

Subaru took notice this time and got up. "Oh, I thought you had left."

"No, I just had to go somewhere for a second. I never introduced myself, I'm Takeru Tenkuuji, nice to meet you." He introduced himself, putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Subaru Hoshikawa!" Subaru replied, reaching his own hand out as he shook the others.

As the two shook hands they were suddenly surrounded by shots of fire. They looked to their sides, Subaru pulling down his Visualizers, as they tried to find the source of the shots. Then they looked to their right and saw the Machine Gun Ganma, or at least something that looked like it. It had the same gun arm as before, but this time it had a blue helmet on it's head, and a red scarf around it's neck. As for it's usual brown coat, it was now replaced by blue armor. Subaru was a bit confused by the creature, unknown as to what it was.

Takeru stared at it as he took out his ORE eye-con. He summoned the Ghost Driver, and activated the ocular object as he placed it in the belt buckle. It called out it's familiar **EYE~!** , and the Ore Parka Ghost was summoned out of the belt.

 **BATCHIRIMINA~! BATCHIRIMINA~!**

The belt sang as Takeru did his usual transformation poses. Subaru looked on in wonder at the sight before him. 'Just what is going on?" He thought to himself. Takeru pulled and pushed the lever at the side of the belt as the Ghost Transient armor appeared on him, the Parka Ghost landing on him soon after.

 **KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO, KAKUGO! G-G-G-GHOSTO!**

Kamen Rider Ghost stood in Takeru's place as he pulled his hood down and charged at the Ganma. Subaru looked on in wonder as he saw the other charge in. He shook his head as he readied his HUNTER-VG.

"Ikuze, War-Rock. **TRANSCODE: 003! SHOOTING STAR ROCKMAN!** " Subaru shouted as the AM-ian Wizard War-Rock flew out of the HUNTER and combined with Subaru in a flash of light, turning him into Ryuusei No Rockman. Ghost looked at the now transformed hero, in awe of this new transformation. Rockman charged at the Ganma firing his buster at it.

The Ganma blocked the shots with his machine gun as it fired, hitting Rockman multiple times in the chest. Ghost quickly attacked the Ganma while it was firing at Rockman, distracting it for long enough so that Rockman could swipe a sword battle card. He changed the buster into a sword as he charged at the Ganma, striking it with the sharp edge of his blade.

The Ganma staggers back at the hits before shooting again. This time, Rockman activates his shield as he gets in front of Ghost. Ghost looks at Rockman, and Rockman looks back with a small nod. Ghost nods back as he pulls out the Gan Gan Saber. He quickly changes it into Gun Mode and fires at the Ganma, the enemy taking multiple hits, making it stagger back even more.

Rockman charges forward, once more attacking with his buster. The Ganma staggers back even more, the force of the shots making it so.

"Yosh. Let's go Galileo!" Ghost exclaimed as he took out the object he was holding earlier and activated it, finally revealing it to be an Eye-Con. He opened his belt buckle up once more as he switched out the two ocular objects.

He closed the belt up once more and quickly pulled and pushed the lever, not waiting for the music to start this time. The Galileo Parka Ghost flew out of the belt and attached itself to Ghost, it's transformation noise ringing out.

 **KAIGAN: GALILEO! TENTAI SHIRITAI HOSHI-IPPAI!**

The stars in the sky shined brightly as Ghost ran next to Subaru and did a pose. His arm outstretched to the stars above as he got into a battle ready pose. Rockman looked confused at first, but he quickly got into his own stance, his own arm outstretched to the stars as well.

The two looked at the Ganma and charged right at it, Rockman preparing a charge shot and Ghost pulling the lever one last time. An alarm noise started sounding and a crimson energy started forming around Ghost's fist. Ghost started running towards the Ganma as Rockman followed suit. And in the final moments of their enemy's existence, Ghost pushed the lever back in as they ran.

 **DAI KAIGAN: GALILEO! OMEGA DRIVE!**

The two heroes jumped up high and unleashed their combined attack. Their fists landed upon the Ganma's chest and unleashed all the energy they had charged up. The Ganma staggered back even more as sparks flew off of it's body. And finally it released one last shot before exploding.

Rockman quickly activated his shield once more as he blocked the shot. As the shot dissipated he reverted back to his original form of Subaru. He looked at Ghost, the hero giving a small nod.

" **You know, we should hang out sometime."** Ghost said as he started to float off.

"Yeah. We should." Subaru responded as he saw the other hero depart into the sky.

"Well, that was weird." War-Rock stated from inside the HUNTER. Subaru gave a small chuckle before going back to his star-gazing.

 **THE END**


End file.
